1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure of a playing machine, and more particularly to a frame structure of a playing machine having a simple construction which can be assembled easily.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional frame structure of a doll catching machine according to the prior art as shown in FIG. 9 comprises a bottom frame 91 having three directional angled connectors 94 and four directional angled connectors 96, an intermediate frame 92 mounted on the bottom frame 91 and having three directional angled connectors 94 and three directional positioning connectors 95, and a top frame 93 mounted on the intermediate frame 92 and having three directional angled connectors 94 and three directional positioning connectors 95.
However, in assembly, the bottom frame 91, the intermediate frame 92, and the top frame 93 are initially assembled with each other, and are then combined with each other by the three directional angled connectors 94, the three directional positioning connectors 95, and the four directional angled connectors 96, thereby causing inconvenience during the assembling process. In addition, at least two workers are needed to lift the intermediate frame 92 and the top frame 93, while another worker is needed to assemble the bottom frame 91, the intermediate frame 92, and the top frame 93, thereby wasting more manual work. Further, the frame structure of the doll catching machine after being assembled lacks an enough strength.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a frame structure of a playing machine, wherein only a single worker can accomplish assembling the construction of the frame structure, thereby facilitating the worker assembling the frame structure of the playing machine.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a frame structure of a playing machine, wherein the frame structure of the playing machine after being assembled has a better strength.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a frame structure of a playing machine including a plurality of upright posts located at comer positions of the entire frame. Each of the upright posts has an outer face provided with two outer grooves facing outward. The outer grooves of two adjacent upright posts align with each other for allowing insertion of a glass piece or a plate. A plurality of transverse rods each have two ends each defining a positioning hole for securing the transverse rod to the upright post by a positioning member. Each of the transverse rods itself defines at least one insertion groove or two insertion grooves. The insertion grooves of two adjacent transverse rods align with each other for allowing insertion of a glass piece or a plate. Alternatively, a frame rod has a protruding plate inserted into the outer groove of the upright post or the insertion groove of the transverse rod, and has an insertion groove allowing insertion of a glass piece or a plate. The transverse rod is provided with a locking groove for allowing insertion of a press plate which co-operates with the lip of the transverse rod to clip a partition plate.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.